


Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while

by Voidfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidfish/pseuds/Voidfish
Summary: Mortals age and mortals die. It’s a fact that Kravitz knows too well. He’s watched the world progress, watched empires fall.





	Don't tell me that we've grown for having loved a little while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkedinserendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedinserendipity/gifts).



> Happy birthday seren i decided to do a hit! Don't worry, I went for a happy ending.
> 
> Warning, I kill Angus in the beginning but it's not graphic and he's okay. I also kill Taako - he's also okay.
> 
> Title from Hello My Old Heart by the Oh Hellos

Mortals age and mortals die. It’s a fact that Kravitz knows too well. He’s watched the world progress, watched empires fall.

There’s nothing more bittersweet than sitting at the grave of Angus McDonald. 

Taako is by his side, although the reaper knows that mentally the elf is miles away, still thinking of the night.

Kravitz had gotten the call during dinner. He had gotten up, kissed Taako on the head, and promised he’d be back soon. And then he went to reap Angus McDonald.

It had been an accident that had caught the detective, a bad trip in his old age that had done the deed. He wasn’t too particularly upset about it, it seemed, when Kravitz finally arrived to pick him up. 

“Hello, sir,” he said. Angus’ form was that of a twenty year old. His smile was still crooked. Kravitz had smiled back and taken his hand, helping him onto his spectral feet, and lead the way to the afterlife.

When he had returned to Taako the dinner was cold and so was Taako’s demeanor.

“Guess who I just got a call from?” Taako had said. “The hospital. You knew?”

“Yes,” Kravitz had responded. He didn’t need to breathe but he had sucked in a breath anyway, noting how it felt to have his lungs expand and contract.

“Fuck you,” Taako replied, voice tight. There were tears spilling down his face but he ignored them, letting them fall. “I should have been there to say goodbye.”

“Taako,” Kravitz started, “the rules of life and death - ”

“Ah, screw the rules of life and death,” Taako said, voice rising. He slammed his hands down on the table, fingers grasping desperately into the table cloth. “That was my son.”

“Taako,” Kravitz reached out.

“Don’t touch me,” Taako spit out. “Just leave me alone.” 

“Okay,” Kravitz said as Taako stormed off. “Okay,” he repeated to the empty kitchen.

That had been three days ago, and while things were better between the two, things were still off. 

They touched less, stood further apart, almost like there was a barrier between them.

And Kravitz knew it was his fault.

Because ever since that night there was a divide he couldn’t cross. There was something about the situation making Taako upset, and something different bothering him - something he couldn’t figure out.

He takes a cold hand and holds it out for Taako, who studies it for a moment before taking it.

There’s something about the warmth of Taako’s hand in is that sets it off further, something about the warmth of the living and the cold of the dead -

The dead.

Taako wouldn’t live forever, wouldn’t stay warm by his side for much longer. 

Kravitz knew, of course, that death came to everything. It was his job. It was his duty.

But it was never his pleasure, when it came to Taako’s family. When it came to his family. And taking Taako himself?

It would destroy him. He still had years, true, but that might change. It could be seconds. 

“Hey, hon,” Taako interjects, “you’re crushing my hand.”

Reluctantly, Kravitz lets go.

***

Once it’s there it’s something Kravitz can’t ignore. It’s something he can’t tell Taako - the elf will find it ridiculous - but he can’t help but worry about losing him.

Because Taako is - Taako is everything good that this world holds. Taako is what holds him to humanity, what makes him feel connected to the living. Kravitz has spent too long being dead to go back.

It’s something he needs to talk through, talk to Taako about, but instead he ignores it, lets it go and tries to forget it.

***

“It’s just a cold,” Taako says, trying to move.

Kravitz shakes his head. “Please, stay still. Don’t try to do much.”

Taako rolls his eyes. “No need to baby me, Skeletor. I’ve got an immune system. Not like I’m gonna croak on you right now.”

Kravitz bites his lip from shouting his feelings. From saying ‘but what if you did and the Queen didn’t tell me to save me?’ 

From saying ‘I can’t lose you.’

“I know,” is what he says instead.

***

“Do you ever think about death?” Kravitz asks, getting into their bed and turning off the lights.

Taako winks. “I’m thinking about him right now.”

“Seriously, Taako,” Kravitz chuckles.

“What?” Taako smirks. “Just trying to put you in a good mood.” Taako hops into bed next to him, getting comfortable under the covers. “But yeah, it’s hard not to when half your family is either dead or death.”

“I suppose,” Kravitz smiles.

Taako looks his husband over before speaking, tone softer. “What’s up, Calcium Compadre? Don’t play with me, what’s bothering you?”

Kravitz sighs. “I don’t want to lose you,” he admits.

“I thought everything had to die,” Taako says.

“It does,” Kravitz says, “but I wish it weren’t true. Just this one time.”

Taako grins. “Playing favorites, huh? How about you worry about that and give your favorite a kiss.”

Kravitz shoves his fears out of the way for a moment and happily obliges.

***

Kravitz grins as Taako cooks. There’s something gorgeous about his movements, the way the elf concentrates and lets down his guard, how he lets Kravitz see him like this, glamour down and in his element. Kravitz is so proud of Taako for cooking again. So proud of Taako for trusting again. So proud of Taako for everything.

He watches the love of his life turn and notice him. Years ago Taako would have flushed, would have quickly put on his glamour. 

Instead he smiles. “Look good? Me, not the dish.”

Kravitz smiles, moving slowly towards Taako. He places his hands on Taako’s waist and rocks him back and forth.

“Fantastic,” he smiles.

***

Taako gets sick. It’s years and years later, but it’s how these things go. Kravitz prepared himself.

Kravitz is losing his mind. 

Elves don’t age like humans or dwarves do. Elves stay the same physically, but they lose something. A spark, a color, something about them grays. That’s the only tell of a elf’s age.

Taako is getting so very old.

It’s odd to watch, but Kravitz doesn’t look away. He’s there for Taako through the thick and thin, no matter how much it hurts. It’s what he promised, and so he’ll stay.

***

“Come to take me away, Marrow Man?” Taako asks, grinning from where he lays against the bed. “And for business or pleasure?”

Kravitz laughed. “Pleasure,” he replies, “as always. Lup is coming for business. She made me promise.”

“It’s almost time, isn’t it?” Taako asks.

Kravitz exhales, enjoying the way the release feels. “Yes,” he admits.

“Got it in one,” Taako smiles. “So what are we gonna do for my last moments on this plane?”

Kravitz smiles softly, moving towards the bed. “That’s really up to you.”

Taako grins. “Tell anyone about this and I’ll spill all your secrets,” he jokes, “but come here and cuddle me?”

Kravitz nods. “Of course.”

He comes to bed and runs a hand through Taako’s hair. Taako sighs.

“I love you,” Kravitz says, voice soft.

“You too,” Taako replies, drifting off. 

Kravitz stays with him until his body goes limp, and then he uses his scythe to pass to the astral plane.

***

Taako looks ethereal, and so happy. Kravitz sees Angus beside the elf and can barely move forward to announce his presence. 

Taako turns and grins once he sees Kravitz. “Come here, spooky scary skele-Krav,” he teases as Kravitz grins, “welcome to paradise.”

Kravitz closes the distance between them in seconds.

“You didn’t lose me,” Taako whispers into his neck as the two embrace. “Not now, and not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @infernaltwink, and make sure to wish @inkedinserendipity a happy birth!!!


End file.
